2005-06 EmpJHL Season
This is the''' 2005-06 Empire Junior Hockey League season'. Membership Changes *The Connecticut Lazers, Elmira Jr. Jackals, and Hershey Jr Bears left the league *The league added the Boston Jr. Bruins Full Stride Flyers, Jersey Wildcats, New England Falcons, Salem Ice Dogs, and Valley Jr. Warriors Standings '''National Conference' Northeast Division Team GP W L T OL GF GA PIM P Tyngsboro Huskies 45 36 6 3 0 190 110 856 75 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 45 33 8 2 2 191 134 870 70 New England Falcons 45 22 22 1 0 182 158 1185 45 Capital District Mnr Jr Sel 45 19 23 2 1 161 196 822 41 Full Stride Flyers 45 6 34 3 2 109 209 726 17 Atlantic Division Team GP W L T OL GF GA PIM P Boston Jr. Bruins 45 40 4 1 0 283 114 846 81 Bridgewater Bandits 45 19 21 4 1 211 194 1064 43 Salem Ice Dogs 45 15 24 3 3 166 193 1027 36 Valley Jr. Warriors 45 11 26 5 3 143 234 835 30 Bay State Breakers 45 12 29 2 2 119 214 996 28 American Conference Eastern Division Team GP W L T OL GF GA PIM P Binghamton Jr. Senators 42 26 7 5 4 187 113 698 61 Apple Core Mnr Jr Sel 42 29 11 1 1 187 111 1049 60 Brewster Bulldogs 42 24 12 3 3 180 138 863 54 Jersey Wildcats 42 13 25 2 2 118 175 763 30 Tri-State Selects 42 11 27 3 1 144 234 682 26 Western Division Team GP W L T OL GF GA PIM P Syracuse Stars 42 27 13 1 1 201 155 1034 56 Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins 42 22 16 3 1 159 132 777 48 Rochester Jr. Americans 42 20 16 5 1 167 163 1038 46 Wheatfield Blades 42 2 34 3 3 91 212 1397 10 Playoffs Format Each division held seperate playoffs with the division champion advancing to the Championship Series Round. Division Semifinals *Tyngsboro defeated Capital District 2 games to none (4-2, 8-2) *New Hampshire defeated New England 2 games to none (5-1, 6-4) *Boston defeated Valley 2 games to none (8-4, 13-1) *Salem defeated Bridgewater 2 games to 1 (3-5, 5-3, 2-1) *Binghamton defeated Jersey 2 games to 1 (2-3, 11-4, 2-1) *Apple Core defeated Brewster 2 games to none (7-5, 4-2) *Syracuse defeated Wheatfield 2 games to none (5-2, 8-3) *Pittsburgh defeated Rochester 2 games to 1 (5-6, 8-0, 2-0) Division Finals *Tyngsboro defeated New Hampshire 2 games to 1 (4-6, 4-3, 3-2) *Boston defeated Salem 2 games to none (9-6, 8-4) *Binghamton defeated Apple Core 2 games to 1 (2-0, 2-5, 6-5 (ot)) *Syracuse defeated Pittsburgh 2 games to none (5-3, 6-1) Championship Series Round Round Robin Round robin with first place advancing to championship game and 2nd and 3rd place teams playing for other final spot *Binghamton defeated Tyngsboro 1-0 *Syracuse defeated Boston 2-1 (ot) *Boston defeated Binghamton 4-2 *Tyngsboro defeated Syracuse 2-1 *Boston defeated Tyngsboro 3-2 (ot) *Syracuse defeated Binghamton 4-0 Semifinal *Boston defeated Binghamton 4-0 Final *Syracuse defeated Boston 9-6 Category:EmpJHL seasons Category:Empire Junior B Hockey League Category:2006 in hockey